baby bella
by TardisBlueismynewfavoritecolor
Summary: cute story of Bella as a baby. Edward/Bella
1. Baby comes Home

**Baby comes home….**

**BPOV:**

"Isabella, there is a family here to see you." I smiled maybe this family would take me home I hope so. I still remember how I got to this orphanage.

_Flash Back_

_It was raining out side and I was staring out the window it was dark outside which indicated that it was night time, but I was confused I didn't know where me and mommy were going. I did know that she and daddy got in a fight and we left him standing on the porch of are house with tears ion his eyes. _

"_Mommy," I asked "were are we going." Mommy looked at me through the review mirror. I could tell that is she was human she would be crying, "mommy," I said sad now, "Why do you look like you would cry if you could." She smiled a sad smile at me has we approached the orphanage. She got out of the car and ran to my side of the car at vampire speed. Has she opened up my door she unbuckled me and pulled me in her arms. I looked at her concerned but before I could ask what was going on she reached the steps. She pulled me out of her arms put a basket down then put me in it she warped a pink blanket around my body and kissed my forehead._

_She looked at me with the same expression I saw in the car, "I love you but I can't do this," my mommy said, "princess," she said looking at me, "I want you to know that this is for the best and that if I had you the Volturi would find me and kill you." I looked up at her with sad eyes I knew what was happening I was just to busy paying attention to my mommy's sad face that I didn't relies it. "I love you," she whispered on last time knocked on the door and took off at vampire speed._

_End of Flash Back_

I was only a couple moths old when that happened. I will now tell you about myself my name is Isabella or Bella for short, I am a vampire, I have brown wavy hair, pale skin, and sparkling gold eyes. Your probably wondering why my eyes are gold well you see I hunt animals instead of humans. I just sneak out when everyone is a sleep and hunt I bet your also wondering why I don't leave the orphanage that's because I'm hoping, hoping for my mom to come back but I know that will never happen. Oh I also don't sleep at all or eat human food.

Has I reached the front desk at the front of the building I saw two vampires standing their holding hands. One was a male and tall and had blondish hair and golden eyes the other was female and had Carmel hair and the same color eyes has the other. I walked up to them and the receptionist introduced us.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, this is Isabella or Bella for short," the couple turned to me and smiled the receptionist went on. "Bella this is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen they would like to adopt you." I smiled shyly and waved with the smile still on their face they looked at the receptionist and asked, "Do you mind if we talk to Bella alone for a few seconds?" The receptionist smiled and nodded and left the room. I looked towards the couple and said, "Your probably wondering why I am growing and how I am a….," I looked around before whispering, "vampire." they nodded their heads and I smiled then I went on, "I am a vampire because my birth mom had the power to give her the parts to have a baby." They both looked interested I still went on, "I am growing because I don't stop until I am 18." They just kept smiling until the female vampire spoke, "why don't we get to know each other." I nodded and we headed for the chairs in the reception area. I told them about my self and how I like to color, that I loved music, and that I loved wildlife. I also told them that I hunt animals and that I don't sleep. The couple told me their names the blondish vampire was named Carlisle and the female was called Esme. They told me that they had five children all in high school but they where vampires. They told me that three of their children had gifts I heard about gifts. Before my mom left me she was talking to my dad telling him about her gift honestly I didn't know if I had a gift. They told me the one named Alice could see the future, that Alice's husband (also their son) named Jasper could control emotions and could manipulate them, finally they told me their son named Edward could read minds. They also told me about two other children named Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett was super strong (and I mean stronger then a regular vampire) and that Rosalie had the gift of pretty (and I mean prettier then the average vampire) pulse Emmett and Rosalie were married. After all the talking we walked up to the receptionist who had returned. While they were signing papers I reached out and held both of their hands in my tiny ones , when I did that they looked down at me and smiled. I loved that smile that they had on their lips it made me feel warm and special inside, it made me feel like I belonged with them.

-this line takes to long-done

When we reached the car I asked Esme if I could sit in her lap she smiled lovingly at me and nodded. While we were driving down the rode Carlisle or Esme would ask me questions , but their was one thing I wanted to hear from my family and that was "I love you." I smiled as I thought about those words. I hoped once we got to our home that Rosalie, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett would like me. From what Esme told me she said they would love me, a three year old could only hope.

I opened the door and got out when I did I heard a crash and then a growl. I looked up at Esme and Carlisle and by the looks on their face they were no happy. I grabbed both of their hands again and we walked in through the front door. When we got inside the TV was broken, their was glass all over the floor, and the couches were torn in two. I looked shocked, Esme and Carlisle looked even angrier which made me cringe, out of the corner on their eyes they saw my movement and put a smile back on their face. "Kids," Carlisle called, "GET YOUR BUTT'S DOWN HERE!" He yelled Esme was rubbing my back so that I wouldn't get scared again I looked up at her she had no emotion on her face, I pulled on her sleeve and lifted my arms, she had a motherly smile on her face this time and picked me up. I snuggled up in her chest and watched has five vampires descended the stares. They all looked scared, I didn't like that look o their faces so I did my sadist expression and looked at Carlisle. "Daddy," I said Carlisle looked at and the five vampires in front of me looked my way. I was embarrassed but went on, "don't yell at them," Carlisle looked heart broken but I went on, "let them off with a warning and let me get to know them." I pleaded Carlisle sighed and looked at his children again, "ok princess," I smiled I liked my nickname. I looked at Esme, "mommy," shocked crossed her face but love came into her eyes. I pointed at the five vampires and asked, "who are they?" She smiled a sweet smile and walked up to the five vampires that were in shock. "This," mommy pointed to a female with long blond hair and a body that any super model would want, "is Rosalie," mommy said. "Hi," I said Rosalie smiled and said, "hey their cutie," I giggled and mommy walked on. Mommy reached a male vampire that looked like Rosalie's twin brother, he had honey blond hair, "this," mommy said, "is Jasper , he is the one with the emotion gift," mommy said. Jasper smiled the same way Rosalie did then said, "well hello their darling," I giggled a second time today Jasper had a Texan accenting that I liked . Mommy went on and I was face to face with a guy with a lot of muscles and curly black hair. "Emmett," I guessed Emmett smiled at me like the other two did and said, "hey their squirt." I rolled my eyes at the nickname but still giggled mommy went on , and their was a short girl with black spiky hair I could tell by her smile that she can see the future, "hi Alice," I guessed again. Alice was super bubbly but I liked it. The last one of the five kids was tall and had copper hair he did not look happy. All of a sudden I had a feeling to be in his arms, "Edward," (I guess he was the mid reader) I asked he looked at me then smiled a polite smile but it didn't touch his eyes. "Mommy," mommy looked at me waiting for my question, "can you put me in Edward's arms?" I asked the whole family was shocked that out of all of them I wanted to be in Edwards arms. Mommy nodded and handed me to Edward, when I was in his arms he cradled me in his arms. I touched his face and soon I could read minds.

_Oh my gosh out of all of us she chooses to be in Mr. no girl is good enough for me arms -__**Rosalie**_

_Looks like Eddie has a little fan-__**Emmett**_

_It's like my vision that I saw before she cam here-__**Alice**_

_I wonder is she would be interested in learning stories about the civil war-__**Jasper**_

_I wonder why I feel so attached to her why do I want to keep her in my arms and never let her go-__**Edward**_

I giggled at the last thought and turned towards Jasper, "sure I would love to here a story about the civil war." The whole Family looked shocked even Edward, "How did you-" Jasper trailed off before he could finish his sentence.

**A/N: tell me what you thought ok oh and review. **


	2. Copying Makes Me Tierd

**A/N: So I was checking the reviews for Baby Bella and I decide that I'm going to start the second chapter, but not finish it, I'm going to let you see how you like, and if you don't like it I will rewrite it. Thank you for the reviews.I changed the story around, a little bit, i'm going to let Bella sleep, so if you read the first chapter, it says she doesn't sleep, but i changed it, so in this story Bella can sleep. **

**BPOV:**

_Last Chapter_

_I giggled at the last thought and turned towards Jasper, "sure I would love to hear a story about the civil war." The whole Family looked shocked even Edward, "How did you-" Jasper trailed off before he could finish his sentence._

The whole family was now staring at me now, to say that the staring was uncomfortable was understatement.

"I don't know, I just touched Edward, and whoosh I can read minds." I said shyly, a blush would've appeared on my cheeks, if i could blush.

"Interesting," Daddy said looking at me in wonder. "Bella do you mind if we see, if you can copy someone else's gift?" Daddy asked me. I was about to respond, when I yawned. I heard a few chuckles come from my family.

I looked up at Edward who was staring at Daddy.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked down at me, a soft smile on his face.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked, his fingertips, softly, brushed my cheeks.

"Can I sleep in your arms?" I asked as I snuggled deeper into his chest. I heard his soft chuckle, and then his lips kissed my forehead, before I drifted off, I heard Edward's soft velvety voice say, "You can stay in my arms forever." I smiled and fell asleep.

**A/N: Remember guys, this is just to see how you guys liked my idea. Thank you guys so much for reading, feel free to PM.**


	3. Test and Red Eyes

_Last Chapter_

"_Can I sleep in your arms?" I asked as I snuggled deeper into his chest. I heard his soft chuckle, and then his lips kissed my forehead, before I drifted off, I heard Edward's soft velvety voice say, "You can stay in my arms forever." I smiled and fell asleep._

**BPOV:**

Has I opened my eyes, I could feel several people staring at me. I looked up to see, those soft, golden eyes staring back in me.

"Good morning Bella," Edward said, while again using his finger tips to brush my cheek. My little hand reached up and touched his hand, which was touching my cheek. His hand was so soft. He removed his hand from my cheek and held it in front of me, with his palm facing up. I put my little hand in his, and he gently took my little hand and bought up to his face. He set my little hand on his cheek, and closed his eyes. His cheek was as soft as his hands.

"EDWARD STOP HOGING HER, ESME SAID THAT WHEN SHE WOKE UP, THAT I WOULD GET TO HOLD HER!" I looked to where the voice came from. When I did, I saw a fuming Rosalie, Rosalie was looking at Edward with anger in her eyes. A small frown edged it's way on my face.

"Ok Rosalie, calm down," Edward said, trying to calm her down. Edward then removed my hand from his face, and handed me off to Rosalie. When I was in Rosalie's arms, I had this strange feeling to run back into Edward's arms.

**A/N: I'm sorry about how short my third chapter was. I had just finished the chapter and was going to upload it, but the stupid computer didn't do it. So I'll just add on to this chapter**

_"Rosalie, Edward, will you bring Bella to my office please." I heard Daddy call from somewhere in the house._

Rosalie carried me down the hall; we stopped at the first door that came into view. When we walked in, I saw the whole family was there. I looked around the room to see a million books, the carpet was white as were the walls, as I looked at the walls, I saw many pictures, one of the pictures made my skin crawl, it was a picture of three men, each man had a cloak, and bright red eyes. As I looked away I noticed an oak desk in the middle of the room, behind the desk Daddy sat.

"Hello Baby girl, did you sleep well?" Daddy asked, I would've been blushing, I nodded shyly. "Well Bella, are you ready to test your gift?" Daddy asked me, I nodded and he smiled. "Why don't we start with Alice, I nodded once again.

Daddy carefully took me out of Rosalie's arms and the headed for Alice, who was bouncing on her heels, and like before Daddy gently put me in her arms. I looked up at Alice, only to she was in trans- like state, I touched her cheek, and just like that pictures were in front of my eyes.

_Vision_

_Edward and I were running, he was chasing me because I called him Eddie. I was so caught up in our game of keep away, that I didn't notice a group of people right in front of me. I crashed into the people and fell, "Bella," a creepy, silent voice said; I looked up to see bright red eyes looking at me, "Join us Bella," the same voice._

_End of Vision_

Tears started to run down my cheeks, the same people in the picture, were the same people in my vision. They wanted me to join.

Edward seeing my tears, raced over to me, "Bella, shhh, they won't come after you, shh, it's ok we're here," Edward said trying to sooth me. I reached my arms out in front of me; Edward took me in his arm and cradled me. After I stopped crying, I looked up into Edward's gold eyes; he brought his hand up to my cheek, like last time, and softly brushed away my tears. He kissed my forehead softly.

"Mommy," I called, in a scared voice, Mommy came to me, "What's wrong sweetie?" Mommy asked concern clear in her voice. "Can we go hunting?" I asked in a quiet voice. She smiled and said, "Sure sweetie." She was about to take me out of Edward's arms, when I stopped her. "As a family?" I asked. Her smile as well as all the other vampires grew. "Of course dear," Mommy said.


	4. Scared to Death and Beauty

_"Mommy," I called, in a scared voice, Mommy came to me, "What's wrong sweetie?" Mommy asked concern clear in her voice. "Can we go hunting?" I asked in a quiet voice. She smiled and said, "Sure sweetie." She was about to take me out of Edward's arms, when I stopped her. "As a family?" I asked. Her smile as well as all the other vampires grew. "Of course dear," Mommy said._

**EPOV: (Just for now)**

"You better run squirt!" Emmett growled playfully. Bella flew past me squealing with Emmett right behind her. Before he passed me I stuck out my foot and tripped him which shook the whole forest floor. Bella looked behind her and started to laugh. Emmett stood up and pouted.

"You think that's funny squirt?" Emmett asked the pout still on his lips. Bella was now rolling around on the ground crying. When she got enough control of herself she nodded.

Emmett smirked and before Bella could run again he lunged at her he then began to tickle her, she laughed even harder.

"Ok, I'm sorry." Bella said through her laughter.

"Sorry for what squirt?" Emmett asked the smirk still on his face.

"Sorry for stealing your bear." Bella said. Emmett stopped and got off of her. Bella stood up and looked at me.

"Edward?" Bella asked as soon as she caught her breath (even thou she didn't need it.)

"Yes Bella?" I asked her.

"Will you hunt with me in the mountains, mommy said I couldn't go there without one of you." Bella said pointing towards the mountain tops.

I was touched that out of all of us Bella chose me to take her up to the mountains. **(Don't worry the Volturi isn't coming in this chapter)**

"Sure Bella, I'm carving some mountain lions right now." I said. She smiled when she did an evil glint came into her eyes.

"Not if I eat them all before you do." Bella said then took off like a built. I laughed and said, "you wish." I then ran after her.

For a little girl she was fast but I could keep up.

Bella looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back then looked straight head. I heard a gasp suddenly and stopped. **(TIME FOR OVER PROTECTIVE EDWARD) **I looked around looking for Bella, but I couldn't find her. I then got worried what if the Volturi came, what if they have her right now! This all my fault I should've kept a better watch on her! My family is going to kill me once they find!

I fell to my knees and began to dry sob. I lost her, and we only had her a short amount of time.

"Edward?" I heard her angel like voice call out to me.

"Edward?" Their it is again.

"Edward!" I looked up this time and saw her standing in front of me. At vampire speed I swooped her up in my arms, I then began to kiss every inch of her face. She giggled.

"What did I do?" Bella asked between kisses. I pulled away from her face and lay my forehead on hers.

"Your safe and not in danger that's what you did." I said staring into those deep golden eyes.

"Why would I be in danger?" Bella asked a confused look on her face.

"Didn't you gasp?" I asked her just as confused. Her expression went from confused to amused.

"I didn't gasp because I was in danger. I gasped because I found something I want to show you." Bella said her expression went from amused to excited.

Before I could ask her what she was talking about, she jumped out of my arms and ran off.

"Bella." I called exaggerated. When she didn't come back, I followed her sent and ran after her. I finally caught up to her.

"BELLA DID YOU NOT SEE THE VISION. YOU CAN'T RUN OFF WITHOUT OUT ONE OF US. WHAT IF YOU RUN OFF AND THE VOLTURI COME AND THERE IS-!" I cut myself off when I looked at where we we're. It was a meadow. There was dark green grass on the grown that was spotted with different kinds of flowers, not far from the meadow there was a river that you could hear.

"Do you like it?" I timid Bella asked. I chuckled at her expression and bent down, I then opened my arms.

"Come here Bella." I called out to her in a tender voice. She raced in my arms and I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

"I don't like it, I love it. It's beautiful just like you." I said pulling her closer to me. I felt her lips that were on my shoulder turn up into smile.

"Really?" Bella asked as she pulled back. I looked back into her eyes and nodded.

"Really."

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and I ran my fingers through her hair. As I held her a melody started to float through my head, but it wasn't just any melody it was lullaby.

scared to Death beauty

After a while Bella drifted off. I then decided it is best if we got back to the family so I picked her up and started walking.

I looked down at her face and saw the peaceful look on her face. My thoughts went back to the Volturi, if the Volturi found about her they would probably destroy us and take her away. Even if they didn't other vampires could find out about her gifts and use them for their own. Each image that flashed through my head was worse than the last. I couldn't image our family without her, ever since Esmé and Carlisle had adopted her, our world has changed.

I don't know why but every time I'm away from this Angel I feel lost, like everything in my life is worthless without her. I can tell by family thoughts they feel the same way.

I hadn't noticed till my pixie-like sister came next to me that I had made it back to my family.

"Edward can I hold her?" Alice asked. I looked back down at Bella. I was hesitant to give Bella to Alice without a clue why.

"Oh come on Edward you got to hold her half of the day at least give me turn." Alice said emphasize her point by putting her hands on her hips. I sighed dejectedly and handed sleeping Bella to Alice. Alice than skipped off and just like that I felt the empty feeling inside me.

I then decided to grab a couple more deer and head back to our meadow so I could figure out this stranger feeling.

**A/N: Hello my pretties. I'm back and ready to type some new chapters. I have a new story out guys and one of the reviews I got on the story touched me very much so. The story is called I'm addicted and I just can't get enough. It's funny/cute. I'm just warning Team Jacob fans that it does make fun of Jacob a little bit, but Team Edward fans will go nuts over it. So please go check it out for me please. That's it for now. **


	5. Messed up part and compromise

_"Oh come on Edward you got to hold her half of the day at least give me turn." Alice said emphasize her point by putting her hands on her hips. I sighed dejectedly and handed sleeping Bella to Alice. Alice than skipped off and just like that I felt the empty feeling inside me._

_I then decided to grab a couple more deer and head back to our meadow so I could figure out this stranger feeling._

**BPOV:**

I sat there with my arms folded, glaring at the mirror.

"Bella," Alice whined, "stop glaring at mirror, this is a special event that we haven't celebrated in years, and you're the only one that grows." Alice said with a puppy dog- pout and pleading eyes. I turned around with the glare still on my face.

"It's not the party I'm angry about, it's about my makeover, why can't I just wear jeans and nice shirt instead of dress with flats, it's my birthday shouldn't I be able to wear what I want?" I asked. Alice glared at me and said

, "no Cullen on my watch is going to dress like that on their special day." I just sighed and turned background. To say I was happy on my Birthday is an understatement, I'm absolutely miserable. Alice woke me up at 5:00 this morning so that she could get me ready for my special day, that I haven't seen Edward at all. I've begged Alice to let me see him, but she just told me that it was surprise.

Your probably wondering why I'm so attached to Edward, well ever since Carlisle and Esme' adopted me and the Cullen kids accepted me, Edward has been my best friend, we just connected, I feel safe, happy, and loved when I'm around Edward. I'm not saying that I don't feel like that around the others, or that I don't feel a connection with the others, I do, just in a different way, in a family way.

I was brought of my musing by the sound of door slamming and footsteps heading up the stairs.

"Alice, are you almost done, the rest of us would like to celebrate with her to." Edward's soft velvet voice floated from the other side of the door.

"Gosh Edward, perfection takes time, you can't rush these things." Alice said annoyed

"Alice you reached perfection a century ago, finish up and come down stairs." Edward said. Alice just stuck her tongue out.

After 20 more minutes of pure torture, Alice announced that she was done. When I looked in the mirror, I looked beautiful. I was wearing blue dress, with long sleeves, that reached about to my knees. My hair was curled and styled.

When I was done ogling myself, I grabbed Alice's hand and we headed downstairs. The whole living room was decked out with decorations that it looked like birthday cake threw up. My family was as at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Alice and I to descend.

When we finally reached the bottom, all of my family members said happy birthday and hugged me. I returned their loving hugs.

"Ok Bella, since you can't human food, we'll go on birthday hunt, but for now you are going to open up presents." Alice said the excitement clear in her eyes.

"Um, about that Alice," Emmett said guiltily. Alice glared at him and said, "What did you do Emmett?" Now all the others were glaring at him, except for me.

"Well I sort of opened all of them," Emmett said while looking down at the floor.

EMMETT YOU IDIOT!" all of the Cullen's screamed clearly not happy about this. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, they looked so tempting to open, and I just couldn't help myself." Emmett said while rubbing the back of his head.

I just shook my head, only Emmett would do something like this. I looked around the room to see that all of Cullen's looked like they were going to yell at him so more, Edward looked like he kill Emmett. I stepped in before they could have the chance.

"I know what we could do, we could go hunting and one of you could stay home and rewrap the presents, I haven't seen any of them yet." I said looking nervous. All of the Cullen contemplated this and then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, Jasper and I will stay home and wrap since we hunted yesterday, and all of you except Emmett can hunt, deal?" Alice said still glaring at Emmett. We all nodded and were out the door.

I grabbed Edward's hand which stopped him.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked worried. I pointed to the mountains and said, "Mountain lions?" Edward chuckled, grabbed my hand and said, "Mountain lions." I smiled and then we ran off.

**I could've written this `better, I might redo it, but at least you have something to read. Sorry I haven't updated, I had no idea on what to write. Leave review telling me that you want me to redo this or not. Thanks for ready you guys.**


	6. School and best friends

**I'm going to try to update, and I will do no more author notes. Do leave reviews for more over protective Edward. Or my Emmett and Bella being silly. Review!**

**Bpov: **

"Are you sure she even ready for school," Edward said while pacing.

"Edward she has to go to school sometime," mommy sighed.

"Yes, but why now. Maybe we should wait another few years," He said practically begging.

"She's going Edward," Daddy said with finality. Edward was going to go on, but one glare from both mommy and daddy shut him up.

"Please, please, please don't make me go to school." I begged my parents. I mean literally fully on my knees, hands folded begging.

"Isabella Cullen you need to go to school or people will get suspicious about never seeing you in school." Daddy stated.

"You could always tell them I'm Home schooled." I said a tiny bit hopeful.

"No way squirt, if we have to go to human school then so do you." Emmett said entering the room, with Rosalie right behind him. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"But I don't see the point. I mean I'll just leave all my friends behind when we move." I stated, crossing my arms with a smug grin.

Mommy and Daddy looked guilty. "Right, I mean we can't stay here because none of you age?" My smug grin turning into one of concerning.

They didn't say anything. Daddy just picked me up and set me on his lap.

"Actually princess, we were thinking to just stay here while you grow." He said.

"But…but daddy people would get suspicious of us." I said.

"Actually, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and I would be heading off to "college" while you are still in school." Alice said, skipping in the room with Jasper behind her.

"What about daddy surely they would get suspicious of him." I said.

"Seen that to, Carlisle would just transfer to different hospitals." Alice grinned wickedly at me.

I pouted knowing that I could never win this battle.

"Fine, but I won't like it." I said.

On My first day of 1st grade mommy dropped me off since Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, and Jasper had to go to school, and daddy had work.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Webber, today will start with art and crafts. We'll be handing out paper and crayons." Mrs. Webber said.

I sighed as I drew on my paper. Daddy and mommy had sat me down and told me I'd have to draw like a 6 years meaning scribbles. They also stated that I couldn't on any level tell anyone what I am and what I could do. However, they never said anything about using my powers, but seeing as I'm in a class of children that don't aren't at the same intelligence level as me. It is a waste of my time.

The rest of the day went smoothly with none of the kids talking to me. Until recess, I was sitting on top of the monkey bars (no I didn't use my vampire abilities). A little girl with brunette hair and brown eyes, wearing a pink dress, climbed up and sat next to me.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"What's your name," She asked.

"Isabella, but I like to be called Bella," I replied.

"Oh, I'm Angela, my mom is the teacher here," she said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 6 and you?" She asked.

"I'm 6 too." I replied.

It was quite after that, both of us not knowing what to say to the other.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"I love to draw," She said while tracing her fingers over her dress.

"Me too," I said with a small smile.

"Really, like what?" She asked.

"Anything, flowers, birds, mine and Edward's meadow," I said.

"Who is Edward, Is he like your boyfriend or something?" She asked.

I laughed, "No, he is just my best friend in the whole world."

"Oh, I wish I had a best friend too. Nobody likes to hang around me because they know my mom is the teacher." She said frowning.

"I'll be your best friend," I said.

"Really, won't Edward be jealous?" She asked.

"Nah, He is my best guy friend. You can be my best girl friend," I said.

"Ok," she said.

We then spent the rest of the day drawing, talking, laughing, and helping her mom clean up.

Mommy came to get me at 3. In the car I told her all about Angela, and how we became best friends.

She laughed and said, "Aren't you glad you went now?" She asked. I nodded.

When we reached the house and mommy had parked, I noticed that Edward's silver Volvo was parked outside. I jumped out of the car, raced up the stairs, and ran straight into Edward's arms. He then picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

"How was your day?" Edward asked me as soon as he stopped spinning me.

"It was good; I made a new best friend." I said watching his reaction. He simply just smiled.

"That's good," He said. I could see some sadness of him being replaced shine through.

"Hey Edward want to know a secret?" I asked not really liking him sad.

He nodded, I then leaned in and whispered, "You always be my best friend in the whole wide world Edward." I then hugged him, and he returned the favor.


	7. Relief and The Big Question

**Review! That is all.**

**Edpov:**

I felt relief when I had Bella in my arms again. I had annoyed my siblings the whole day with none stop what ifs. Alice had to keep reassuring me the whole day that she was fine and having fun since Jasper trying to calm me down didn't work, which put my worries at ease but would only bring up more concerns later. Rosalie finally told me to shut up because it wasn't like I was the only one worried about her.

I didn't feel true relief until I saw Esme's car come up our drive way and park, and little ball of blue and brown heading straight into my arms. As soon as she was in my arms I spun her around, and brought out her laugh that was music to my ears. When I had stopped she had told me that she had made a new best friend. I put on fake smile for and acted like it was great, when in reality I didn't like it. It wasn't because I didn't want her to make friends, it's just that someday she might have so many friends she'll forget about me I mean our family, she'll get married to some guy, and leave us all behind. However, I wanted her to never leave me I mean us, which made it harder for me to keep her when she's going to school.

Sometime during my silent thinking she must have figured out what I was truly feeling. Reason I know was because she asked if I wanted to know a secret, and told me that I'd always be her best friend in the whole wide world. Her words melted my cold heart and brought out feelings that I had no name for.

After her kind words I brought my hand up to her tiny face, and brushed my knuckles gently against her tender cheek, my eyes not once leaving hers.

"Thank Bella," I said. She smiled her biggest smile and hugged me; I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella?" I replied.

"Can we go hunt, I'm thirsty." She said while pulling bag and holding her throat with her hands, and then dramatically falling back with her hand on her forehead. I laughed, and shook my head; if there is one thing our Bella can't do its act. She must have caught what I was thinking because she glared at me and then pouted.

I simply just smiled and said, "Yes, we can go hunt." As soon as my words were out of my mouth, she was out of my arms and out the door. I just shook my head, and raced after her.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you know how Esme hates it when you take off without one of us." I yelled after I caught up to her. The only answer I got was the sound of her laughter, when she was done she said,

"Yes, but you should've seen your face." I rolled my eyes, and grabbed her hand. Without her knowledge I threw her over my back, and took off at my full speed.

"Hey," she protested. I turned my head and smiled a smug look at her.

"You were to slow," I said. I heard soft grumbles about how I had no patients and that when she got older she was going to make it her goal to out run me. I threw back my head and laughed. I turned to her again and said, "You wish." She just started pouting again.

When we reached the spot she and I had a competition on who could get the most mountain lions. She one but stated that I let her win, which I denied.

On our way back to the house we walked at human pace, with her hand in mine, in complete silence.

"Edward?" she asked after a while.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked.

"Do you think I'll ever get married?" She asked. The question froze me in my tracks. Why was she even thinking about this? I mean she is too young to be married? Then my thoughts went to a place I didn't want it to go. It went to all the males that might someday take her hand in marriage, I could see it. Her in a white dress heading down the aisle, Carlisle on her arm, her beautiful smile on her face, and love in her eyes, I could picture the man maybe tall with blond hair and blue eyes, but the vision switched to me being at the end of aisle, to me being the one she says I do to you.**(If you're wondering if this is a Alice vision that he is seeing then you are correct.)** I shook my head from those thoughts, and forced myself to answer her.

"Why would you even ask a question like that Bella?" I asked, wanting to know the reason behind her thoughts since I couldn't read her mind.

"Well, Mike Newton, Angela, and I were playing house. Mike and I were getting married, but I said I don't want to marry him. He told me that no other guy is going to want to marry me. I told him he was lire and ran off." She said. I laughed, so idiot kid was now governing whether or not she was going to get married.

"Why are you laughing Edward?" She asked, I could hurt flash in her eyes. This was a serious question that she needs an answer to, and here I was laughing. I got down at her level, took her hand, and said,

"I'm laughing because Mike thought he could just say who you were marrying. Bella he is just a kid, he can't see the future, besides any man would be lucky to marry you Bella." I said. She smiled up at me, and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, but Edward I want to marry you." She said. At first I was shocked; here she was a little 6 year old girl making a huge commitment to me. I caught myself though because I knew deep down inside she'd change her mind about marrying me, and find another to be her prince charming. I shook my head and chuckled, before taking her hand once more and saying "Will see."


End file.
